


i see you standing in a field of flowers

by nigiyakapepper



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Backstory, Canon Compliant, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigiyakapepper/pseuds/nigiyakapepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asurei remembers how he and Kinako first met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i see you standing in a field of flowers

“Y’know I had a wonderful dream when I was young.”

Asurei looked at his wife sitting up on the hospital bed. Her voice was weak and her belly swollen with life. Her countenance was glowing and peaceful.

“What kind of dream?” he asked gently.

“I met a super cool and handsome man,” Kinako said with a giggle. “'I’m from the future!' he declared and sent me on an wonderful time travelling adventure.”

Asurei laughed quietly. “He sounds quite the character…”

Her eyes went soft like she was remembering something real. “I played lots of soccer, made precious friends with a lot of people, and met a boy. A beautiful boy. A very kind and caring boy.”

Asurei watched curiously as Kinako touched her stomach. The look on her face was one he saw all too often—nostalgia with a twinge of melancholy. It disappeared as her tone became serious.

“You do know what’s happening with soccer, don’t you?”

“I do,” Asurei replied in earnest. It was the sport they fell in love with and though the sport they met. “I wish I could do something about it.”

Kinako took his hand in hers. “You can, love. And you will! You’re a brilliant man who invented the only successful time machine!”

Asurei sighed. “I can’t see how much of my research can be of help to soccer… Not with invading extra terrestrial technology involved.”

Kinako sighed too as she fell back against the pillows propped up on her bed.

“Ne, A-chan…” she said quietly. Asurei looked up, flushing slightly from being called his very private nickname. Her hand was on her belly once more. “Let’s name this child Fey.”

“Fey,” Asurei repeated, liking the sound. He couldn't wait till he can call their son by that name.

“You asked me how I knew he was gonna be a boy, right?”

“I did.”

“Listen carefully to me, A-chan. I’ll tell you everything I know.”

— - —

Asurei remembered the first time he met Kinako. They were in second year high school. She was the ace of the soccer team and he was the president of the engineering club. He and his team were welding the frame of a battery operated car when, above the usual sounds of the sports clubs practicing around them, there came a powerful smack and a soccer ball was heading straight for his face at what he was pretty sure was 100kph.

He never experienced anything more physically painful since.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry!” a high voice was yelling and he was engulfed in a flurry of brown hair. “Are you alright?! Oh who am I kidding, you got a ball to the face!”

Asurei was roughly yanked onto his feet by a small girl with bright eyes, and rushed bridal style to the clinic. (Sometime afterwards, his club mates told him with pleasant surprise how they never heard him raise his voice until that day, much less emit rather manly screams).

She stayed anxiously by his bedside as he was being iced and bandaged. When the school doctor finally finished and left them to rest, the girl looked at his face properly and emitted a quiet ‘oh’ of surprise.

She approached him with intense concentration, which unsettled him a bit. “W-what?”

“Can I know your name?” Her voice had a lovely lilt. Asurei found his cheeks heating up.

“Asurei…Asurei Rune.”

“Asurei Rune,” she repeated carefully, as if discovering. Her expression lit up—warm, vast, wise, and just a shade lonely. Asurei found himself drawn to them.

“And you are?” he asked quietly.

“Kinako,” she replied, seemingly returning to herself and smiling like sunshine. “Nanobana Kinako.” And then she suddenly stood and grabbed his hands once more. “Ah! I’m really really really really sorry for what I did! Really!” She earnestly clapped her hands together and slammed her head on the bedsheets in apology.

Asurei flailed a bit not knowing how to reply. He jumped when she shot up and stared at him with sparkling determination. “I know! I’ll buy you cafeteria lunch for a week!”

And so she did.

— - —

Kinako remembered the first time she met Asurei. It was as if her world had stopped. All her thoughts had zoomed in on Asurei as soon as she recognized his face.

Its true its true  _its true…_

She wanted to touch his face, pinch his cheeks and arms, and ask if he was real, because  _she knew_ , and by god she knew so much.

She wanted to tell him that she saw him in a dream, that he said he came from the future, that he was going to save soccer, that he was going to change the world.

And inevitably, Kinako knew she was going to fall in love with this man. At some point, she was scared.

Asurei Rune.

She found she liked the sound of his name on her lips. It warmed her heart. Pretty soon, she found she was liking a whole bunch of other things about him—the way he reddened when she told him embarrassing sweet nothings, the way he unconsciously got talkative when it came to nuclear physics and the things he built, the gentle voice with which he called her name, how he held her hands as if she was the most precious precious thing.

How he stumbled over the words of his confession on their fifth date. How he similarly stumbled over the words of their wedding vows.

How he said he loved her and tenderly kissed her forehead, then her closed eyelids then her lips.

How he bitterly yet silently wept by her bedside on the night she told him she was slowly dying while the baby within her was slowly growing.

“A-chan, A-chan please don’t cry,” she had pleaded and buried her face in his hair, wetting it with her own tears. They were hot, and flowed into her mouth.

“I wanted a family with you. We’d live in the house we built together. I would paint Fey’s room and stitch him things. I’m good at stitching you know.”

“I know I know,” Asurei had said breathlessly as he peppered her thin hands with kisses.

“Watch over Fey when I’m gone. Well…after you do the things you have to do.”

Asurei clasped her hands tighter, as if in desperate prayer, shaking his head wordlessly.

“Make soccer his everything.”

“I will.”

— - —

Asurei engineered a large, stuffed blue bear to life. It was not too difficult a feat, given the era’s technology. He calibrated the time travelling machines at his disposal as well as everything that was needed to save soccer (even if it was in an extremely roundabout manner).

The bear would be Fey’s companion, parent, and best friend. Asurei hoped his love and care would be felt through it, even though he knew full well he might not be forgiven for what he will do.

He did his best to be patient, to be satisfied with doing things step by step. He donned a cloak and called himself Supporter X before transporting himself 200 years before his time.

His heart was heavy but set.

He knew one day he’d be seeing Kinako again.

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was edited from its first version posted on [Tumblr](http://nigiyakapepper.tumblr.com/post/41651483516/i-see-you-standing-in-a-field-of-flowers-i11).


End file.
